Extra Baggage: Side Story Petey's Resolve
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: This takes place after my Extra Baggage second story  Petey's Talk . Gary frightens Petey, Jimmy brings order, and Petey resolves his little dilemma.


Extra Baggage: Side Story

"Petey's Resolve"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's Note #1**: "Petey's Talk" screamed for a sequel so I decided to write this little side story. Enjoy! And thank you to those who've reviewed my stories so far. I really appreciate the responses! This storyplot came about thanks to the suggestion of Aaron Nichols.

* * *

Gary Smith was literally swept off his feet... courtesy of Jimmy Hopkins. 

Pete Kowalski winced as Jimmy barreled into the room and in a blink of an eye he performed a leg sweep and knocked Gary to the ground. Gary fell flat on his back and Jimmy pinned him down and drove a fist into the side of his face.

"I told you time and time again to back the hell off of Pete!" Jimmy snarled as he climbed off of the boy and stood up.

"Gary!" Tabitha cried as she rushed over to Gary's side and helped him sit up. "Omigod, are you okay?"

"Heh," Gary chuckled as he winced at the throbbing pain in his cheek. "Nice one, Jimmy... Did you gain superhuman strength when you saw your little boyfriend in trouble?"

"Just get outta here, Gary," Jimmy warned as he pointed to the exit. "You too, Tabitha. You're lucky I'm in a good mood from watching that girl fight."

Petey breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed the panties to the floor and leaned against the couch. "Thanks, Jimmy," he said as Gary gradually got up from the ground with Tabitha worrying about him.

"Gary, you've got a cut on your cheek!" Tabitha cried. "Just let me see your face—!"

Gary slapped away Tabitha's hand and snapped, "Don't touch my face, Leech."

"Oh..." Tabitha shrank back but grinned never the less. She clasped her hands together and said, "Whatever you say, Gary. You know your body better than I do."

"Get out of here," Jimmy warned again, this time there was an edge to his voice. "Both of you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Hopkins," Gary remarked as he calmly left the lounge with Tabitha nipping at his heels. Once they completely exited the dorm, Jimmy turned his attention to Petey.

"Why do you let Gary keep pushing you around like that?" Jimmy asked as he sat on the edge of the couch. "Keep it up and I might not be around to save you."

"Sorry, Jimmy," Petey replied lamely. "I... I don't know. I was just trying to talk to Tabitha and, well, he came back."

"And why are you talking to that leech again? She's completely twisted and hopeless! Petey, if she wants to be with that psycho Gary then let her. It's not up to us to tell her how to live her life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jimmy. I just thought I could be of some help to her..."

Petey stared at the crumpled pair of panties next to his feet. He pushed it with the tip of his shoe and wondered if everything he revealed to her would eventually sink into her head?

The double doors flew open and a crowd of boys, consisting of some of the Bullies, swarmed inside accompanied with hoots and hollers.

"Yeah, baby! Paaanties galore!" Davis hollered as he held up a pair of fluffy blue panties. "Look at THESE!"

"Oh yeah? Check _these_ out!" Ethan exclaimed as he held up two pairs of black, silk panties. "Bootilicious!"

Petey's eyes widen. "You guys got all of these from the fight?"

"Hell yeah," Wade said as he twirled a pair of panties around his finger. But he stopped as he studied the undergarment and his jaw dropped. "Oh... god... these are my sister's!"

All of the Bullies focused on their attention on Wade.

"That's Christy's underwear?"

"Lemme have 'em, Wade!"

"I'll take care of them!"

Some of the Nerds poked their heads out of their rooms and spotted the circus gathered in the hall.

"G-Girls underwear?" Cornelius whispered as he adjusted his glasses.

"They look positively... Unearthly," Fatty remarked as he took a step forward.

"They look nothing like Beatrice's garments," Bucky said in awe as he stroked a buck tooth with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Wade happily tossed the underwear in the air and the Bullies started pummeling each other before it even landed in the ground.

"Back off, they're mine!"

"Fat chance, dillweed! I want 'em!"

"Trent, you're gay! You don't want them!"

"Shut up, Tom! I like girls! I like them a lot!"

In the midst of the chaos, Jimmy plucked the underwear off the ground without notice and stuffed them inside his pocket. He motioned for Petey to follow him and together they retreated outside.

"I can't believe those guys," Petey said as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the top of the stairs. "They're so riled up over girls' underwear!"

Jimmy shrugged as he sat on the set above Petey. "You should've been there," he said. "It was pretty crazy. Even the prefects had a hard time separating them. Turns out they were sisters... You know something Pete, if you wanna make friends and make yourself known then you gotta get out there."

"I know, Jimmy, I know. I made a promise to myself that... that before we graduate, I'm going to be the best representative this school's ever had. I'm going to show Dr. Crabblesnitch and everybody in this school that Peter Kowalski is no pushover! Peter Kowalski is—!"

Suddenly the door slammed open and all of the Bullies poured out of the dorm and flew down the stairs, running over poor Petey in the process. Meanwhile Jimmy managed to jump out of the way to avoid the mad rush.

A few minutes later, the crowd was gone, leaving a trail of dust. Petey had to literally peel himself off of the cement stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he helped pull the smaller boy to his feet. "That looked like that hurt."

Petey frowned.

"What? What did I say?"

"... I could've sworn someone was purposely grinding their foot into my skull."

"Oh." Jimmy looked around and saw that everything seemed back to normal. "Well, I'm taking off."

"Wait, you just got back," Petey whined as he rubbed his face. "Don't you wanna hang out? You know, we can... stir up trouble. Put the freshmen in their place! Spray paint obscenities on the walls! Kick over garbage cans!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," Jimmy remarked. "We can do that stuff later. Right now I've gotta check out the new group I saw during last month's orientation. They were the ones wearing all black with fishnets and piercings."

"New group?" Petey thought for a moment and suddenly it came back to him. "Ohhh, right, the supposed punk-emo-goth-wanna-be kids? Heh, that'll be something different for Bullworth. I'm sure they're going to clash against all of the cliques."

"And that's what I'm worried about," Jimmy pointed out as he clenched his fist and slapped it against the palm of his hand. "They're going to be major targets and since I want order in this place, I'm going to give them a personal warning, so it won't be my fault if they get dumped in trashcans or used as railing fodder because they were too naïve to know the rules around here. See ya."

Jimmy walked off, leaving Petey alone at the steps.

_No_, Petey thought as he watched Jimmy walk farther and farther away. _I can't just sit back and let Jimmy do all the work. I have a voice and it needs to be spoken. I'm not Head Boy for nothing. Jimmy got me this position and I want to see it through and through._

"JIMMY! I... I'm going with you whether you like it or not!"

The words came out quicker before he could process the entire statement in his mind. However, it caught Jimmy's attention as he stopped under the stone archway.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jimmy glanced over and asked, "C'mon then, what're you waiting for? Christmas?"

Petey felt a sense of triumph as he followed Jimmy away from the dorm and hopefully, towards a promising implication of self-respect.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: Since Wade and Christy share the same last name and have the same colored hair, I decided that they were siblings for the purpose of this story. I might work on a little story dealing with the Bullies and the aftermath of their panty raid! 


End file.
